A-10's New Life
by Lord Dark Horn
Summary: A being of war is sent to a place where war is but a distant memory...until today when one of their many neighboring countries try to seize power for their large supply of gems. This great being of war must now defend the country known to it as Equestria against the invading forces of the infamous Gryphon Kingdom.


"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**YELLING/SHOUTING"**

Life is always the same, you wake up, you eat, you go to work, come back and eat and go to sleep and repeat over and over and over. Well I have news for you. My life is far from that because the only thing that I do on the list that I have mentioned is go to work. I don't eat or sleep. It isn't needed. If any of you were living the life that I'm living none of you would like it. The life of an A-10 isn't all fun and games as some of you would think. Being free to go were ever you please without a care in the world. No, it's nothing like that. Only war, it's all an A-10 can do…I hate my life. I sometimes wish that I could go to that happy little land of Equestria. Yes, I watch MLP FIM. Got a problem with it? If you do I'll pop you full of 30mm rounds so you better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you. I'm getting off track here. Let's start from where it all began shall we?

It was just another regular day at the base. The skies were clear and the general was as usual, chewing someone's butt out.

"For the sake of-does that guy ever take a chill pill?" I asked myself as I watched him finally snap and yell at the poor sob in front of him to get out of his sights before he had him court marshaled. What he had done to get the general so furious was beyond me.

"**FUCKING ASSHOLE!**" The guy yelled as he walked past me. I decided that asking what he had done wouldn't hurt in the slightest so I stopped him by placing my hand in front of him.

"Wow there! Now what the hell did you do to get the big guy so mad? He didn't get that mad at me when I 'accidentally' crashed into his office through the roof." I said half-jokingly.

The guy in question stopped and looked up at me. I was a typical A-10 that you would see in any other air-base. Grey paint and more grey paint…I find it sickening. I have blue eyes that glow ever so slightly. I also looked like one of those transformer things that I saw on TV…that movie was horrible. The only thing that made me different was that my body was more human like than that of those transformers. I was very muscular too. My head was shaped just like any other A-10. It started from the tip of my nose to end of the cock-pit where it bent down to form my neck. What was also the biggest difference was that I didn't 'transform' like them. That actually made me happy that I wouldn't have to move up my parts like that and possibly scratch or dent myself. I also didn't have a toothy grin like the paint job on all those other normal A-10 jets that were parked out on the runway. Yes, I had an actual mouth with working lips and everything…YES! Even a tongue…that can also…I DIDN"T WANT TO BE RELATED TO THEM…my-tongue-can-transform-into-a-gun…there I said it happy! Let's get back to the story!

He looked up and I saw that it was Ricky, my best friend and co-pilot. I fly and do…well stuff that an A-10 normally does when in battle and he just monitors all of my systems and warns me if anything is wrong.

"I swear to god that I'm going to sock him in the face one of these days! All I did was wink at his daughter and the fireworks started from there." He said as he kicked an empty bucket into a corner.

"Well shit! All because of that?! That guy seriously needs to take a chill pill. You can't blame his daughter though. She's hot!" I said thinking about Amanda, the general's 'little bundle of joy' if I heard him right when he told her that the last time she was here. She had curves in all the right places and she sported in human standards D cup boobies…boobies, boobies…*shakes head to clear thoughts*.

"My advice to you Ricky...the next time she comes for a visit…TAKE HER AND SLAM HER DOWN RIGHT THEN AND THERE AND FUCK HER!" I said quickly standing up with my hands held up in the air.

. . . . . .Ricky only stood there looking at me like I had solved the mystery of the universe…PLUS ONE right then and there. When he snapped out of his daze and yelled-"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!"-at me.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help." I replied holding out my hands at him in defense.

"Help you say…and what after that huh?! Have my butt thrown in jail? Or get shot 'right then and there' huh?" He said to my slightly mad.

"Ok bad choice of words. I know that now but I mean come on man! You hadn't had sex in like hmm, oh that's right, NEVER!" I replied with a slight edge to my voice.

"Oh and like you've nailed them by the dozen! You're a fucking plane! You're not even alive!" I said finally snapping.

I looked at him taken back by what he had just said…the ultimate insult to me. I looked at him with widened eyes and parted lips as I fully took in what he had just said to me. I calmly turned around and walked towards the hanger door. A slight tremor accompanied me with each footstep. Realization hit Ricky like a sack of bricks and he quickly ran after me right after I walked out of sight. When he got outside he saw me walking towards the runway and he immediately knew what I was going to do. In a futile attempt to stop me from taking off he ran at me shouting for me stop. I got to the end of the runway and started to check all of my systems remembering when I thought myself how to check all of my systems without the aid of a co-pilot. I keyed my engines and looked straight ahead down the runway knowing that this would be the last time that would see it. Ricky had finally got to the runway but he wasn't fast enough. Right as he was going to jump unto me and try to climb me I broke into a quick sprint down the runway.

***THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!***

After the tenth one I jumped into the air and fired my engines at full power taking off loudly but also gracefully into the sky. Ricky looked on in shock that I had actually run away from him like that…realization hit him again but like a freight train.

"I am so fucking dead when the general finds out about this." He said to himself.

*clears throat loudly*

Ricky froze knowing who was behind him. He slowly turned around and received a punch to the face. He fell to the ground with a bloody nose and a thud. He looked up at the general seeing him cracking his knuckles and then reaching in for something in his front pocket. He pulled out a small phone and pressed what sounded like three buttons and said-"Bring the team."-before putting it back and turning to walking away. Shortly after a black van pulled up behind Ricky and as soon as the doors opened someone shot Ricky with a tranquilizer gun that instantly put him to sleep. They got out and picked up his body and threw him into the van and climbed back in and drove away to who knows where to be tortured until broken.

**-Somewhere high in the sky-**

I continued to fly to who knows where or until I could go no-more and crash in some foreign land that for surely be my end. I couldn't believe that Ricky of all people would say something like that at me…HIS BEST FRIEND! Perhaps what…Megatron was it? Perhaps what he had said about humans was right. They were weak, disgusting…and from me untrustworthy…maybe I would be better off alone…no one to bother me…no one to give…me…commands…I'm free…free…FREE! I did a quick loop and a barrel roll without a care in the world…perhaps I was wrong when I said that I had no freedom to do as I care…yeah, I was.

"**I'M FUCKING FREE!" **I said in joy. I was too caught up with myself to notice the strange distortion around me as if I was being encased in a warped sphere. When I opened my eyes all that I saw was white. It was all around me. I couldn't see anything else.

"Well this just perfect! I'm flying blind." I said annoyed. I looked around some more to see if there was an exit but none were visible. I then tried the next best thing that I always enjoy doing. I opened my mouth to reveal my metallic tongue that quickly shifted until it had three holes on the tip that quickly elongated out of my mouth by a meter and began to spin with whirring sound. Just as fast as it started to spin the noise was replaced by a deafening **BRRRRRRRT** sound. The 30mm bullets pelted the smooth white surface until it began to crack which was fairly quickly. Three seconds later the surface shattered and a blinding flash engulfed me. I immediately shut my eyes due to the brightness off the light and then fell unconscious.

**-A minute later-**

I felt light…so very light…as if…as if I were FALLING! My eyes quickly shot open and I looked around me to see multiple clouds zooming past me going upwards…no, I was going downwards at an alarming rate! I then looked down to see the ground approaching and fast! I quickly began to start up my engines but they were not responding. I kept going at it for a few more seconds until I heard the all too familiar sound of the engines roaring to life. I quickly pulled up to right myself but that was a horrible mistake. I front of me was a large castle that reached for the skies on the side of a mountain at an impossible angle for it to be stable. That's when it hit me. I wasn't going to crash into the city below, but into the castle above it. I quickly braced for impact by placing both of my arms in front of me effectively protecting my head from the force of the impact that was to come. **CRASH!**

**-Inside the Cantorlot Castle-**

"Please Tia!" Pleaded a begging feminine voice from within the main throne room. It was Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria and princess of the night. She was pestering her older sister Princess Celestia whom was also the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Luna and princess of the day.

"For the last time Luna. No! I forbid the opening of portals to other dimensions for as long as anypony is within Equestria's borders. You do remember the last time something similar was done." Celestia said referring to the time of when Star Swirl the Bearded was still amongst the living. He had opened a small mirror that was supposedly to be used for viewing other worlds but nothing else. That was until SS decided that he wished to communicate with the other beings and turned the mirror into a window. It all went wrong and almost all of Equestria was destroyed by the invading forces of The Covenant.

"I do sister…that is a time that I shall never forget…so many ponies…all of their deaths unjustified even up to today." Luna said closing her eyes to keep her emotions under control.

"Now you see why I forbid such use of magic. Even Twilight was warned about this and I am sure that she will never perform this spell after I had told her my reasons for banning such magic." Celestia said while reading several scrolls that were sent from the Gryphon Kingdom. _"If she were to disobey me I would be sure take away her magic for as long as I see fit even though it would pain me ever so much to do so." _Celestia then thought.

"Then I guess you would not mind that a certain show pony by the name of Trixie has gone against your rule and has successfully performed the 'forbidden' spell?" Luna said finishing with a smirk that rivaled her sister's.

Celestia instantly looked at her sister and a second later vanished in a bright light in search of said pony for severe punishment, SEVERE.

Luna decided that with her sister gone she would return to her room for her much needed rest. Being the Princess of the night meant that she needed to sleep in the day and awaken at night while the opposite for Celestia. Just as she was opening the throne room doors something highly unexpected happened. The entire right side of the throne room suddenly collapsed in along with a large gray object that slammed into both hers and Celestia's royal chairs demolishing them both and having the ceiling cave in on top of the large gray object almost completely covering it. All that stood out from the ruble was a single hand from the wrist down with five appendages that resembled a dragon's clawed hand. What seemed out of place was that it had five clawed appendages instead of four like all other dragons. **A/N: He has pointy fingers…did I already say that earlier?**

After everything had died down the royal guard stormed into the room almost knocking Luna over in the process. They all surrounded the ruble that U.O/Unidentified Object had landed. Shortly after a single guard that had heavier and more ornately designed armor entered the room and tended to Luna to be sure that she was not injured in the slightest and then turned his attention to the very substantial amount of damage before him. He signaled for several of the lower ranked guards to move aside to allow him access to the crash site. When he came into view it was no other than Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother and husband of Princess Cadence, the princess of Love.

"What happened here?" He asked nopony in particular.

One of the guards stepped forward and replied. "We are uncertain sir. The only signal that we got that there was trouble within the throne room was a very loud crash followed by what is seen before us."

"Hmm, that will be all." Shining said still looking at the ruble. He then stepped closer to examine the damage more carefully when he saw the large gray arm that could easily hold a total of three stallions of his size in its palm. Shining unsheathed his sword and lightly tapped the hand that seemed lifeless. To the surprise of everypony present his sword made a metallic clanking sound when it made contact with the hand.

"…It's…it's made of…metal!" Shining whispered. He then put his sword back into its sheath and turned to face his men.

"I want all of you to remove this ruble so that I can have a better view of this creature." He said with authority in his voice. All of the guards before him immediately leapt into action running past him and began to remove as much of the ruble as possible but then something completely unexpected happened. The ruble began to slowly move with several large rocks rolling off and almost crushing several guards if it were not for Luna's quick thinking by taking a hold of them and moving them swiftly with her magic out of harm's way. As the ruble began to clear off more and more they all heard what sounded like a deep masculine groan as the creature that was trapped easily began to stand up while large chunks of debris slid off it. It was confirmed that it was a he and he rose to his knees while still bent over holding his head with one arm and holding himself up with the other. To the ponied present the being had a strangely shaped head that resemble that off a pony with something else that they could not identify.

"What the fuck." He said. The ponies could not figure out what that meant but labeled it has something related to ponyfeathers being their curse word. Just about anypony would say something in terms of ponyfeathers if they were in a situation like this being. He rubbed his head for several more seconds before looking around and setting his sights on the ponies before him.

"WTF, I am either in Equestria or this is some messed up joke." Was the only thing that I could say.


End file.
